1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fuel cell system that employs a technique for removing hydrogen gas from a cooling fluid system and, more particularly, to a fuel cell system that employs an air filter box through which the cathode inlet air is drawn, where the air filter box is in gas communication with a cooling fluid reservoir so that hydrogen gas that is collected in the reservoir is drawn into the cathode side of the fuel cell stack.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Hydrogen is a very attractive fuel because it is clean and can be used to efficiently produce electricity in a fuel cell. A hydrogen fuel cell is an electro-chemical device that includes an anode and a cathode with an electrolyte therebetween. The anode receives hydrogen gas and the cathode receives oxygen or air. The hydrogen gas is dissociated in the anode to generate free protons and electrons. The protons pass through the electrolyte to the cathode. The protons react with the oxygen and the electrons in the cathode to generate water. The electrons from the anode cannot pass through the electrolyte, and thus are directed through a load to perform work before being sent to the cathode.
Proton exchange membrane fuel cells (PEMFC) are a popular fuel cell for vehicles. The PEMFC generally includes a solid polymer electrolyte proton conducting membrane, such as a perfluorosulfonic acid membrane. The anode and cathode typically include finely divided catalytic particles, usually platinum (Pt), supported on carbon particles and mixed with an ionomer. The catalytic mixture is deposited on opposing sides of the membrane. The combination of the anode catalytic mixture, the cathode catalytic mixture and the membrane define a membrane electrode assembly (MEA). MEAs are relatively expensive to manufacture and require certain conditions for effective operation.
Several fuel cells are typically combined in a fuel cell stack to generate the desired power. For example, a typical fuel cell stack for a vehicle may have two hundred or more stacked fuel cells. The fuel cell stack receives a cathode input reactant gas, typically a flow of air forced through the stack by a compressor. Not all of the oxygen is consumed by the stack and some of the air is output as a cathode exhaust gas that may include water as a stack by-product. The fuel cell stack also receives an anode hydrogen reactant gas that flows into the anode side of the stack. The stack also includes flow channels through which a cooling fluid flows.
The fuel cell stack includes a series of bipolar plates positioned between the several MEAs in the stack, where the bipolar plates and the MEAs are positioned between two end plates. The bipolar plates include an anode side and a cathode side for adjacent fuel cells in the stack. Anode gas flow channels are provided on the anode side of the bipolar plates that allow the anode reactant gas to flow to the respective MEA. Cathode gas flow channels are provided on the cathode side of the bipolar plates that allow the cathode reactant gas to flow to the respective MEA. One end plate includes anode gas flow channels, and the other end plate includes cathode gas flow channels. The bipolar plates and end plates are made of a conductive material, such as stainless steel or a conductive composite. The end plates conduct the electricity generated by the fuel cells out of the stack. The bipolar plates also include flow channels through which a cooling fluid flows.
Fuel cell systems employ thermal sub-systems that control the temperature within the fuel cell stack. Particularly, a cooling fluid is pumped through the cooling fluid flow channels in the bipolar plates in the stack. Known thermal sub-systems attempt to control the temperature of the cooling fluid being sent to the fuel cell stack and the temperature difference between the cooling fluid into the stack and the cooling fluid out of the stack, where the cooling fluid flow rate controls the temperature difference. The thermal sub-system typically includes a reservoir that provides a storage facility for cooling fluid loss and volume expansion as a result of temperature differences. Typically the cooling fluid is a liquid that inhibits corrosion within the stack, does not freeze in cold environments, and is non-conductive. It is necessary that the cooling fluid be non-conductive so that current does not travel across the cooling fluid channels in the stack. One example of a suitable cooling fluid is a de-ionized water and glycol mixture.
It is desirable that the distribution of hydrogen within the anode flow channels in the fuel cell stack be substantially constantfor properfuel cell stack operation. Therefore, it is known in the art to input more hydrogen into the fuel cell stack than is necessary for a certain output load of the stack so that the anode gas distribution is proper. However, not all of the hydrogen is consumed by the stack.
Hydrogen molecules are extremely small and are difficult to contain within an enclosed environment. It is known in the art that hydrogen can permeate through stack and plate materials within the fuel cell stack, especially around the plates of the stack. Hydrogen leaks into the cooling fluid channels where it is dissolved in the cooling fluid or is trapped in the cooling fluid as hydrogen bubbles. The hydrogen bubbles usually collect within a gas pocket within the cooling fluid reservoir.
It is necessary to remove the hydrogen from the gas pocket in the reservoir to prevent pressure build-up, as well as to eliminate the risk of potentially ignitable hydrogen concentrations. It is known to provide an air pump that pumps air into the gas pocket, where the existing air/hydrogen mixture within the gas pocket is vented from the reservoir through an outlet pipe. This operation removes the hydrogen gas from the reservoir, while maintaining the necessary gas pocket. However, by continually pumping air into the reservoir the cooling fluid within the reservoir may become contaminated with dirt and the like. Also, the air from the pump causes some of the cooling fluid to evaporate, which requires that the reservoir be filled from time to time. Further, the pump has to be heated so that it does not freeze in sub-zero environments. Also, the cooling fluid will degrade as a result of contact with oxygen. Further, the ventilation system requires complex electrical systems to guarantee the operation of the system for safety purposes. Additionally, because the coolant reservoir is open to the environment, there will be pressure differences between the anode and the cathode of the stack relative to the coolant loop that could reduce the lifetime of the stack.